Be More REALISTIC!
by RiceCakePlayz
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is born with a quirk, a combination of Hisashi's and Inko's quirk, Good luck to the heroes, can they handle the little broccoli boi? OP!Izuku OOC!Izuku NoShip
1. Discovery

Izuku Midoriya is the son of Inko and Hisashi Midoria. In this story Izuku has a combination of Hisashi's and Inko's quirk.

High Pyromancy: The ability to telekinetically controll fire (Endevors quirk but better)Izuku never gets bullied, and katsuki isn't as much as an asshole because he's not so special.(I've been a lurker for a while, and after reading so many great fics I think I have the motivation to make my own.)

(I do not own My Hero Academia)

* * *

When Izuku Midoriya was at the tender age of 3, he burnt his house down. Fascinated by the flame in his hand, he let it out of control, not knowing what would happen. He let the true nature of the flame consume him. A hero nearby came and rescued the family, not staying to take pictures or give autographs. "Theres always someone who needs help" he said as he jumped down the street. This is the kind of hero Midoriya wants to be, one who cares about the people, and not about the money or the popularity.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki thought Midoriya's flames where awesome, He could keep a flame in his hand, but he had to keep exploding the sweat on his palms, Midoria had no such limitations, and his flames could change color at will, Midoriya liked green. (Bakugo and Midoriya are close friends, but also rivals)

Bakugo and Midoriya knew that with their quirks, they could be some of the most powerful heroes of all time, and besides training said quirks there was only so much they could do to improve themselves, They set out to become stronger, in every meaning of the word.

* * *

AN: I am not the best writer, leave some tips in the comment section? dialogue is going to be the hardest part for me.


	2. A mother's Kindness

When Izuku was born, Hisashi didn't know what he would do, if his son would get his mothers quirk, his or maybe another quirk, mutated from the two. When he came home from work and found his home, Burned to bits he didn't know what to think.

Then he saw his son, using his quirk and he instantly knew that he would have a lot of trouble dealing with his son, all he could do was teach him restraint and how **NOT** to burn down the house.

"Inko, what did the doctor say his quirk was?"

"He said it was a flame manipulation quirk, **High Pyromancy** he called it. He compared it to Endevors quirk and said that _"If your boy decides he wants to be a hero, he will be one of the most powerful"_ I think he took it a bit far, dont you think?" says Inko

"Wait, he said **High Pyromancy**?" Hisashi asked confused.

"He said that your fire breathing and my psudo-telekinesis (Attraction) Combined, he will be able to control fire on a whim. He will be especially powerful, he dreams of being a hero right? He wont stop watching that video of All Mights debut"

Hisashi looked over at his son, not knowing that he could hear the entire conversation. "He cant be **THAT **Powerful, I dont want him getting hurt."

"Well, thats a long time in the future, maybe he will change his mind in the 12 years he has before highschool" says Inko, understandingly

* * *

Izuku's mind was happy and sad at the same time, he could be a hero! But his dad didn't want him to? He's always wanted to be a hero, and his determination will not waver now!

* * *

**3 years later**

* * *

"Izuku!!" His mom yelled, waking him up.

"Yeah mom? What time is it?"

"Its 5am, its time to get started!" Inko yelled joyfully

"Get started for what?" Izuku asked, still confused

"Time to start training in martial arts!"Inko Said, proud of her claim

"Martial arts? I was talking about this yesterday with Katsuki! Where you spying on us?" Izuku asked, now offended his privacy had been breached

"W-what??? uh no no, I heard about it from uh... Mitsuki, Yeah I heard from her!" she stammered

"So, which one am I learning first?" Izuku asked confidently

"First? Well maybe you can do a second one if you get a black belt in this one" Inko says, handing Izuku a flyer

"This is jujitsu, How did you arrange this so fast?" Izuku asks

"Mother has her ways" Inko says mysteriously


	3. True self

"Can anyone be a hero?" Izuku asked to himself, not knowing what he was getting into. He searched it up online, but the only things showing were videos of All Might Claiming that, "Anyone willing to put in the work, can be a hero!"

Midoriya however, knew this wasnt true.

* * *

Following the #1 hero was a workout, even after all the intense training he had gone through. Izuku is now 10, seeking answers to his biggest question.

The #1 hero tended to move extremely fast at a surprising rate, somehow giving anyone who asked and even some to shy to ask pictures and autograph's.

Much to Izuku's surprise, All Might runs into a alleyway, when he thinks no one is looking. Except there is a pair of eyes watching him oh so carefully.

* * *

All Might stopped at a local corner store while in his true form, looking to get a drink.

"So This is what you truly look like" says Izuku

Startled and confused, Yagi looks at the young boy, acting as if he had no idea what he meant.

"What do you mean?" says Yagi

"Ive always wondered what your quirk was, never was able to figure it out. But now I think I know, Your quirk is only a Temporary enhancement, right? All Might."

Fear. This is what Yagi felt as he saw the boy. He didn't truly understand his quirk, but he now knew his real form.

"Dont worry, I wont tell anyone. There must be a reason you keep your True self hidden" Says Izuku

Mentally sighing, Yagi relaxed and said "What is your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya, sir"

"Sir?"

"Well yeah, even if you are in this form, I should treat you with respect. You are still the #1 hero, after all."

Yagi looks at the boy again, and all he sees is curiosity. he couldn't be older then 9 or 10, yet here he was confronting the #1 hero about his true form

"Well, Young Midoriya. When I am in this form you can call me Toshinori Yagi"

* * *

AN: This is pretty fun to write, everything is a learning experience, ill probably keep posting this for a while.


	4. Be Prepared

Izuku went home after discovering All Mights True form, The #1 hero had such a big secret, and almost no one even knew about it?

"Here, my Phone number, text me when you get the chance. We need to have a chat." Toshinori Yagi had said just a few minutes ago.

* * *

_"_**Hey, Its Izuku Midoriya. You said you wanted to have a chat?"** Izuku texted all might as soon as he got home

**"Yes, where are you now?" **All might texts back a few hours later

**"At my house, xxx-xx-xxxx" **Izuku responds.

**"I am on my way."**

* * *

_5 minutes later Izuku hears a knock on his door_"ALL MIGHT?!?!" Inko exclaims, opening the door

Midoriya runs to the door, pushes his mother out of the door way and says to his mother*

"Sorry mom, ill explain later!!"

* * *

"Yagi, why are you in this form?!?" Izuku asks

"Kind of forgot that you know about my true form, Sorry." Yagi shyly responds

"Okay, lets find a quiet place to talk." Izuku says

**Alot of walking later**

"This is good enough." Izuku says, gesturing toward dagobah beach

"This place is a mess!!" Yagi exclaims, Now in his true form

"Yeah me and Katsuki are going to clean this up, Being a hero isn't just fighting villians after all."

"That sounds like a nobel goal, you want to be a hero when you get older?"

"Yea but dont change the subject, You wanted to have a chat in private, this is the place. So spill the beans."

Yagi looked at the young boy, Confidence radiates off him_ "I wonder what his quirk is for him to have that much confidence_" Yagi thinks

"Yeah, I wanted to Know how you figured out about my true form."

"Oh that, Ive been following you all day, I wanted you to answer a question for me." Izuku responds

"Well its to late now that you know my true form, What was your question?"

"Why do you keep lying to the people?" Izuku asks straight to the point

"Well if people saw me looking like thi-"

Izuku interrupts "No not that, You keep saying that anyone can be a hero. Why do you keep lying to people?"

"Well, Anyone **can** be a hero, why would you think I was lying?"

"Then why do all the heroes have flashy powerful quirks while everyone else has minor, insignificant quirks?" Izuku says

"Well, what is your quirk if I might ask?"

"High Pyromancy" Izuku responds, putting his arm straight up and shooting a tower of Green flame as large as a skyscraper into the sky

"..."Yagi is speachless, even Enji cant throw around that much flame like it was nothing

"Yeah, you are just like everyone else, you think that **_because_** I have a powerful quirk I can be a hero, but what about everyone else, with the same dream but not with the power to back it up?"

Yagi takes this information in. Why **DO **all the heroes have flashy powerful quirks?

" I dont know what to tell you, but if someone with a minor quirk or even not having a quirk at all put in the effort,They could be a hero, perhaps they loose the confidence to be one when they realise they don't have a flashy quirk. Being able to save civilian's is a heroes job, its not suited to everyone." All Might states

After a minute of thinking, Izuku looks back up to Yagi and grins.

"I think im satisfied with your answer, thanks All Might!" Izuku says

"Im glad I could help, just dont go stalking heroes again, capiche? They might think your waiting to attack them and decide to go after you first." All Might says firmly

"Dont worry, They never find me." Izuku says slyly

Izuku puts both arms down and shoots two even towers of green flame, lifting him off of the ground.

"It was nice speaking with you, Yagi-san, If you need anything you know where to find me." Izuku exclaimed flying off toward his home

_Nice kid, he will be a really powerful hero one day_ All might thought. Then realized that his own thoughts were equal to the **lies** Midoria was accusing him of.

* * *

(AN: I keep forgetting that Izuku is still just 10, Im writing him with so much confidence that he sounds older)

also thanks, I was mispelling Midoriya's name this whole time.


	5. A New Path

Coming home from his meeting with All Might, Izuku was shaking his fingers, trying to cool them off, he had flown away from the beach using his flames but the temperature of said flames were to high.

Walking in the front door, Izuku remembered what he said to his mother when he pushed her out of the way. "_Hopefully she forgot_" He thinks

He couldn't be any more wrong.

"So, why was All Might at the front door, and why were you panicking?" Inko confronted her son while in his bedroom

Gotta think fast

"I uh-uh won a contest to uh speak with him, I was panicking because I thought

I uhh wouldn't have alot of time to speak..with him?" He stammered

"You could have just **told** me, I'm sure he wasnt _that_ busy." Inko stated

"Hes the #1 hero, mom, hes always busy."

"Well I guess your right, but still thats no way you should act, you are a very smart young boy! You could graduate early if you wanted to." Inko states, clearly proud of her sons accomplishments

"I know I could but I cant leave Kacchan behind! He would be mad haha." Izuku states

"That he would be, now tell me why your fingers are burned again, dont tell me you tried to fly again." Inko asks

"Yeah I did but I thought I could lower the temperature enough that it wouldn't matter, I still need to do more testing." Izuku states

"You shouldn't even be testing it! Flying is dangerous! What if you get arrested?!?"

"Mooooom you _know_ they dont enforce that rule unless you are over 15, no reason I shouldn't do it, when I become a hero ill be flying everywhere!!" Izuku exclaims

"What am I gonna do with you?" Inko asks teasingly

* * *

After a good night sleep, Izuku goes down the hall and knocks on a familiar door

"Coming!" A familiar voice yells from inside

The door opens and Izuku sees his Aunt Mitsuki

"Oh good morning Izuku, what can I do for you?" Mitsuki asks

"Is Kacchan awake yet?" Izuku asks

"Yeah hes just getting ready for something, did you have something planed?" Mitsuki asks

"Yeah were gonna go to the park and play on bikes!" Izuku exclaims, still a child

" Oh how fun, BRAT, GET IN HERE." Mitsuki yells behind her

"IM COMING MAMA GIMME A MINUTE." Katsuki yells back

"Kacchan! Lets go!" Izuku says, rushing katsuki

* * *

**_At the park_**

"Kacchan, let gooooo this is my favorite helmet!!"

"You will never learn to ride a bike if you keep wearing that thing!" Katsuki Yells

Izuku shrugs and takes off down the path designated for bikes

"Oh yeah I met All Might yesterday!"

"Oh thats cool."Katsuki says before realizing what he had said "Wait you WHAT?!?"

"Yeah I met him, he was fighting this man who could shoot plastic out of his fingers."

Izuku quickly made up a lie, Katsuki didn't need to know his best friend is a stalker

"Well, did you get a picture or an autograph?"

Izuku stops in the middle of the road and looks straight at katsuki

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO I FORGOT**"

Katsuki chuckles and gets on his bike

"Cmon" Katsuki says "Ill buy us some drinks"

* * *

(AN: What shoud Midoriyas new nickname be? what should katsuki call him) (Also some respect for mitsuki, shes a fine mother.)


	6. Growth

Izuku and Katsuki riding their bikes, make their way towards dagobah beach, where they begin their physical training

"Kacchan, help me move this fridge! Someone filled it with cement" Izuku complained

"Thats stupid" Katsuki says walking over to help "Why would anyo- WHATTHEFUCK."Katsuki says, struggling to help izuku pick it up "You really weren't kidding about it being filled with cement."

Izuku and Katsuki struggle with the fridge for about 10 minutes, and they have barely moved it at all.

"What are you guys doing down there?"

A boy with black hair asked

"Were training!" Izuku says, still struggling with the fridge, even with Katsukis help

"You want a hand? My names Ejiro Karishima, Training is so manly!"

Izuku and Katsuki look at each other and smile before they decide to take the boy up on his offer

"That would be a great help, Thanks! My name is Izuku Midoriya" Izuku says cheerfully

"Names Katsuki bakugo" Katsuki says between breaths

"So why are yall having so much trouble wit- OH SWEET JESUS THIS IS HEAVY!" Ejiro yells

Izuku and Katsuki both laugh before they decided to ask the question

"So, Kirishima, whats your quirk?"

Ejiro gives a toothy grin before he answers

"My quirks name is hardening! It makes my skin hard as a rock and tougher then most things!"

"Oh wow Kirishima, sounds like Crimson Riots quirk, but he could only do his head, are you related?" Izuku asks innocently

"No, I wish! He's my inspiration! I am gonna be a hero and no one can stop me!" Ejiro exclaims proudly

_So he wants to be a hero too? _Izuku thinks to himself

Katsuki must be thinking the same thing because hes looking straight at Izuku and shaking his head up and down

"Hey Kirishima-kun, do you wanna be friends with us? We all wanna be heroes and its nice to build relationships as early as possible."

Izuku asks, actively trying to sound smart

"YEAH" Ejiro exclaims "Hey I told you mine, what are your quirks?"

Izuku and Katsuki grin as they put the fridge down to demonstrate.

"My Quirk is Explosion, I can make my sweat explode." Bakugo says, proudly demonstrating his quirk by letting a Howitzer Impact out of his palms, the day labor making him extremely sweaty

"HOLY SNAP that was huge!" Ejiro yells, partial deafened by the loud explosion

"Yeah, kacchan. Always one to show off"

Izuku laughs

"Mine is **High Pyromancy**, I can controll fire/flames and heat in general, also I can change the flames color." Said Izuku as he put both arms together and aimed them at the water, Leting a slightly smaller display of power out of his hands then he showed All Might

Izuku relased the torrent of flames, powerful enough to part the water.

As the waves crash back into each other, Izuku turns are and smirks at Ejiro

"Dude's... yall are freaking powerful."

Ejiro says, wide eyed

"And _YOU_ were talking to _ME_ about showing off!" Katsuki says trying not to laugh at the blushing on Izukus face

"Yeah I guess, but you did it first" Izuku laughed back

They all laughed and then continued to work on the beach

"So why are yall cleaning this beach? you said training but you could have done that in a gym or something." Ejiro asked

"Well, a hero does more then beat up villians, Heroes serve the people and make their everyday lives better." Izuku said calmly "We decided that even though we aren't licensed yet, dosent mean we cant help our community."

"Ohhh that makes sence, everyone always gets caught up in the fighting they forget that theres more then combat, dude that is so cool."

"Its cool but not manly?" Izuku asked with a grin on his face

They stand in silence for a good 15 seconds before they fall on the beach and laugh

"You already have me all figured out, dontcha?" Ejiro says

* * *

**_Later_**

* * *

**"Young Midoriya, where are you?" All Might texts texts**

**"Im at the beach where we were yesterday, Why?" Izuku responds**

**"Ill be there shortly."**

**"Come in your true form, there are others here." Izuku advises**

* * *

"Midoriya kun, We need to talk." Yagi says

"Yeah Yagi? Did you forget something yesterday?" Izuku asks

"Yes, well no. But I felt you might need to know this." Yagi states

"What is it? Even I don't have all day, were almost done training for the day."

"I told the police that you found out about my true form." Yagi says, trying not to look the boy in the eye

Izuku looks at him curiously before asking "Am I going to be arrested or something?"

"HEAVENS NO" Yagi says, Understanding what izuku was thinking

"Then why?"

"There arent alot of people that know about my true form, Naomasa Tsukauchi is one of these people, he is a detective. If you ever get in trouble with the police, please request to speak with him."

"Oh ok, I think I understand, Thanks for letting me know, but why couldn't you just text me that?"

Yagi looked at the boy and realized that he could have in fact just told him over the phone.

"oh wait" Izuku says pulling a hero book out of his backpack "Could you sign this?"

All might bursts into spontaneous laughter before signing the book "_Y_eah_, Even if he is really smart, he is still just a kid_" Yagi thinks

"Oh yes I meant to ask last time, but why are you training your body? With a quirk like that I cant see you needing to be extremely buff or anything" Yagi asks

"To be a hero, is more then being strong, me Kacchan and Karishima-kun are cleaning up this beach, and building muscle at the same time, Two birds one stone." Izuku says proud of the dent himself and the other two boys have put into the beach already

Yagi smiles "Well, ill give you a hand. Every friday ill have a dedicated truck here you can put the garbage into, and on tuesdays ill have a recycling truck here. If you dont have it moved off of the beach, then all you are doing is moving around trash, right?" Yagi questioned

"That would be a great help." Izuku says before bending in a 90 angle "THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Izuku almost screams.

* * *

AN: I am loving the support on this fic, Should I do a chapter dedicated to responding to reviews or should I put that at the beginning of the next chapter?


	7. The Next Step

* * *

**4 months have passed, Izuku, Katsuki and Kirishima have bulked up and continue their training. **

* * *

**Izuku, Katsuki and Kirishima Have spent the last 4 months Cleaning the beach, and now its spotless, not a spec on the ground. No plastic no cans and definitely no Cement filled refrigerators**

* * *

"**_Now live from Dagobah Beach! It's spotless!! These Three Young men have spent the last 4 months cleaning and training, only wishing to give back to the community. These are heros in training, They have been bettering themselves while bettering the community all at once!"_** The reporter exclaimed

"**_Tonight at 4 we are going to have a party right here and we are going to thank them for all their hard work!"_** The reporter exclaimed

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Ejiro and Bakugo Katzuki never expected to be rewarded for their efforts. Unbeknownst to them, All Might had a hand in making this happen.

* * *

Izuku Katsuki and Ejiro show up at the beach at about 3:30 right after school and see a crowd of people trashing up the beach. Angrily, Izuku marched up to the front of the croud "What are you all doing here?!?" He yelled angrily

"Its the one of the guests of honor!" a reporter said

Suddenly it gets extremely loud and Katsuki and Ejiro run up to stand beside Izuku

"Whats going on?" Ejiro asks

"I have no idea, but they are dirtying up the beach we just spent 4 months cleaning." Izuku reaponds angrily

Katsuki decides to make his presence known and fire off a huge explosion to get everyones attention

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! WE JUST CLEANED THIS BEACH UP YOU ASSHOLES" Katsuki screamed

Suddenly everyone looked down and saw that all the snack and drink containers they had brought, they had thrown on the beach when they were empty. These boys spent 4 months making this beach spotless and they had ruined it in just a few hours.

After a minute of everone thinking that they were horrible people, some people started walking around handing out trash bags, telling people to pick up their mess. Of course everyone complied, they were here to celebrate the boys sucess but they had ruined it themselves.

After 30 Minutes, the boys were happy that the beach that they had cleaned was now clean again.

"Ok, so now explain why you are all here?" Izuku says

"We were here to have a party with you three as the guests of honor, to celebrate you cleaning up this beach!" A reoprter said

"Why?" Izuku asks

The reporter looked at him like he hadnt heard him "To celebrate you-"

"No I heard you" Izuku interups "But how did you know we cleaned it, and why throw a party over a couple teenagers?"

"Actually theres a couple videos online that were on the news of you cleaning up the beach, a couple people in high places thought it would be good to reward you." the reporter said

Izuku looked at him, wondering who it was that arranged this.

"Thats ok, you all can go. We cleaned this beach so everyone can enjoy it, not just for a party in our honor." Izuku said, done with the conversation

* * *

The boys needed to find a new place to train thats close enough to all of their houses, the media had made the beach a hotspot for reporters and social influencers, This caught the eye of a certain rodent who knows potential when he sees it.

* * *

"Izuku, theres someone at the door for you." Inko yells from the front door

"If its another reporter tell them to screw off!" Izuku yells

"Its the principal of UA, He says he wants to talk to you." Inko says, struggling to stay calm

Izuku got up instantly and hurried to the door, and saw the principal of UA along with a dark haired hobo

"Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya but you already know that, dont you?" Izuku said

"Yes we do, my name is Nezu and im the principal at UA, This is Aizawa Shota, hes the class 1-A teacher." Nezu says

"yo" says the hobo/Aizawa

Izuku looks at them again and notices the goggles on Aizawas neck

"Your Eraserhead, arent you? I dont know any other heroes with a scarf and goggles like that." Izuku points out "so, what did you want with me?"

Aizawa bends down and whispers something into Nezus ear, which instantly makes him smile the most genuine smile he has ever seen.

"Were here to-" Nezu starts

"Wait" Aizawa interrupts "His parents need to be present, may we come inside?"

Izuku eyes look suspicious "Aizawa san, can you use your quirk on me? I feel like something is about to happen and I need to make sure you are who you say you are" Izuku questions

_Cautious kid, I like him already _Aizawa thinks "Yeah, can do." Aizawas hair begins to lift and his eyes glow

Izuku feels a shiver go down his spine and he feels his quirk vanish.

"Yeah you are Eraserhead, all right, come in" Izuku says

* * *

"So, what do you nees us here for?" Hisashi says

"Izuku Midoriya is 11 years old now, correct?" Nezu asks

"Yes, he became 11 two months ago" Inko says

"Well, in four years, hes going to be starting highschool, and we would like to test him to see if he would qualify for a recommendation spot in UA's hero course." Nezu says, straight to the point

Izuku looks between Nezu and Aizawa and knows that if he said yes, he would get into UA 100%

"No" Izuku says

"wait what, why?" Inko says, wondering when her son changed his mind

"I cant leave my friends behind, if I get in on a recommendation then I wouldn't get to take the entrance exam with Katsuki and Kirishima"

Inko looked at her son, her smile bright as ever as she understood what it was Izuku craved most, he wanted friends who would see him as an equal, and not as some kid with a powerful quirk, so they should get on his good side.

Aizawa and Nezu are looking at her expectantly

"Well, you heard him. He says no."

Nezu and Aizawa look between eachother and nodded, their offer had been declined so no reason to waste anymore time here

"Wait" Izuku says

Nezu and Aizawa look back at the boy

"Since your right here, I wanted to talk to you about something, Nezu. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure." says Nezu

* * *

Izuku brings Nezu into his fathers office where they can talk without anyone interupting

"All Might told me you were one of the few people who know his secret." Izuku says expectantly

"Oh _YOU_ were the boy he was talking about then, weren't you? The stalker?"

Izuku blushes so much he looks like a cherry "yeah...that would be me..." Izuku shyly reaponds

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nezu says, changing the subject

"Oh yeah" Izuku says, remembering he was the one who wanted to talk to him

"I want to ask you for a place me and my two friends can train" Izuku says, trying not to sound to desperate

"Why would you need that? You have the beach, dont you?" Nezu asks

"Well we _HAD_ the beach, but according to some reporter, someone powerful keeps trying to have a party on the beach with us as the main attraction" Izuku explains to the Principal

Nezu takes a minute to respond, before grinning from ear to ear "I think I have just the place."

* * *

AN : thanks for the support guys! I really appreciate reviews and follows! but I need to figure out how to fix it, apparently when I sent this to my friend it showed ch6 in the preview, theres nothing I can find online. Special shout-out to my friend Khy.

Im going to respond to a bunch of reviews before the next chapter.


	8. Decisions

Ok, I am going to respond to a bunch of reviews before chapters begin and maybe a little comentary if people dont understand what I wrote

X(Guest), thanks for the reviews and i have read Cat with the heart of a hero, but i dont intend on izuku being in a ship, im to new to writing and im not comfortable writing stuff like that

MIKE202303, you were the first person with an account to have a reply, so you are the oldest one it shows, im really glad you have stuck around to see this fic. I dont intend on Bakugo becoming stronger then izuku, but im writing it like izuku has some social akwardness and bakugo is defensive of him

BlackDragon829, Thanks for the encouragement, i needed it. i do intend to make longer, note regularly scheduled chapters soon after i get the hang of it.

darkpaladin89, Thanks for the review! Yeah i was tempted to kill off Inko and Hisashi in the first chapter and have mitsuki adopt him, but it didn't work out that way. And im still looking for Nicknames and Hero names, the ones you suggested were nice but not what i was looking for.

tiguylerobot, Thanks for the suggestion, but ive never seen that show and it doesn't look like something i would be interested in

Theres been some problems with all day so there may be some I didn't respond to.

* * *

Nezu gave Izuku an address, and told him to be there, when Izuku showed up at the gate of UA Izuku didn't know what to think, a man in the box asked for his name and when he told him he said

"Nezu said to tell you to go to ground beta, its the one on the left in the far corner, Building xx"

When he got there, he opened the door and looked for a light switch, and when he found it, It didn't work. He set balls of fire and left them in the air to light up the place, low temperature, bright flames.

"Hello? I was asked to come here to be tested." Izuku said

_Maybe im in the wrong building_ Izuku thought

Suddenly, Izuku was jerked backwards, pulled by something completely black. Izuku couldn't feel his quirk so he knew who it was. He jumped backward, twisted himself and unraveled from the scarf and flew into his attacker, grabbed his arm and put the hobo into a Jujitsu arm joint lock, immobilizing the man.

"So, you aren't completely reliant on your quirk, that's nice." Aizawa said "Jujitsu? I haven't fought anyone who uses jujitsu since I was a student."

"Yeah, I've been training since I was about 6, Still havent gotten a black belt but I'm next in line." Izuku stated, releasing the man

"So was this the test Nezu was talking about or is there more?"

Aizawa looked at the boy, looking him over, he hadn't even broken a sweat in immobilizing him

"Oh, there's more, catch" Aizawa said, throwing a black suit at Izuku

Izuku unraveled the black suit finding that its the perfect size for himself.

"What is this?" Izuku asked the man

Aizawa looked at him and said "This, is a fireproof, self cooling suit. Pretty easy to make but not easy to get your hands on."

_Wait, why would they be giving me this?_

Izuku wondered. He went into another room to change into it, and found that there was a pair of boots and gloves as well.

Izuku came back wearing the suit, gloves and boots, looking in a mirror and thinking _This looks badass_

"Ok, so now most of my weakness are covered, Im going to assume that you want to see me at my strongest, right?"

Aizawa grinned and remembered why he liked this kid "Yeah, you are going to be fighting" Aizawa looked expectantly at the door

After 5 seconds, Aizawa said again, louder this time "_You are going to be FIGHTING"_

The door opened and All Might came into the room "Sorry Aizawa kun, Hawks was to busy, I owed him a favor so I came instead, whats going on?"

Aizawa smacked his own hand and watched as Izuku looked worriedly at All Might

"What's wrong, Midoriya shonen?" All Might asked

"Are you ok, like...that?" Izuku asked

All Might deflated in front of the boy, Aizawa was furious

"**_HOW COULD YOU SHOW HIM THIS?!?, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WEIGHT COMES WITH KNOWING YOUR TRUE FORM?!!"_** Aizawa scolded the #1 hero as if he was a child

"Aizawa san, its alright. I already know." Izuku said

Aizawa stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at the boy

"How?" He asked, now more confused than anything

* * *

After Izuku explained what happened Aizawa looked at Yagi with a very angry look

"So" Aizawa started " He found out about your secret because you weren't careful, is that right?"

All Might/Yagi looked at the man before nodding

After what felt like forever Aizawa looked ready to begin the test

"So, I was going to have Hawkes fight Midoriya to see how strong he is" Aizawa stated

_Wait what? Isnt Hawkes in the top 5?_ Izuku thought. _Im not that strong_"So, since he sent you insead, you are going to see how long Izuku can last against you." Aizawa said, clearly not happy that this had happened _God damned rat_

* * *

Yagi buffed up to his other form, regaining the title of All Might

"Are you ready, Midoriya kun?" All Might asks

"I will never be ready to fight the #1 hero, but ill do my best!" Izuku yells, filled with adrenaline

All Might leaped forward, and punched toward Izukus stomach, A common attack. Izuku super heated the air around him, pushing the air away from him completely and deflecting the punch

"That all you got, All Might?" Izuku taunted

All Might smiled and jumped up, getting ready to do his signature attack "**Detroit SMA-**"

"**Exploding Nova!**" Izuku screamed, interrupting the #1 heros attack

Izuku threw the smallest ball of fire All Might had ever seen, and when it hit All Might in the chest he was launched out of the building, Destroying it and all other buildings nearby

"Ooops" Izuku said

"Midoriya! why would you hit him with that much force!" Aizawa asked

"Thats my third strongest attack! I thought he would be able to take it! " Izuku defended

Aizawa, stunned that there were attacks more powerful then that blast decided to think about it later _Yeah, this boy needs to train his control. Smart move of him to ask Nezu for a training location_

"Help me get All Might onto a stretcher, Recovery Girl should be able to help." Aizawa said

"Whats going to happen? Am I going to be arrested?" Izuku asks worried

"No, we asked you to fight and you did, we Should have antiscipated this but we didn't, this is a fail on our part." Aizawa stated

"Ok, lets make sure All Might is fine, if i have to ill heal him but I still need practice on that." Izuku said

Aizawa was stunned, he was this powerful**_ AND_** he can heal? This kid is going to go far.

"How do you heal people? I thought you controlled fire." Aizawa questioned

Izuku thought for a moment before explaining "When I heal someone, I feed the _Fire_ in their body, their stanima, and Im not to sure how it works but when I heal someone, I cry. Doctors called them Pheonix tears, not to sure what that means though" Izuku finishes

"Well, can you try? were still 30 minutes away from the main campus and anything would help"

Izuku wasn't sure, but he would try anyway

Izuku moved to sit next to Yagi and gripped his hand

"Hope this works." Izuku muttered

Izuku eyes glow a bright orange and he looks at the fire in Yagi. Except... theres Eight flames inside this man."What the hell?!" Izuku yells

Aizawa quickly runs to his side, "What, what happened?"

"Theres... Eight powers inside of him..Eight _people_, how the hell?!" Izuku wonders out loud

"This is going to hurt me alot, but I will live." Izuku says as he begins to feed all 8 flames inside, each of them responsible to the flames diffently, but all of them accepting the new fuel. Everything goes dark for Midoriya

* * *

A bright light and people yelling around him wakes him up, Inko and Hisashi are yelling at the towering man that is All Might

"Mom, What time is it?" Izuku asks

Inko looks to find her son has woken up and is trying to move

"lay down Izuku you need to rest." Inko says worriedly

Izuku stood up. "Im fine mom, just needed to rest."

"Midoriya-Shonen, I thank you for the healing, but if it left you in that state then I wished you would not have." All Might said

Izuku looked at the #1 hero and remembered everything that had happened

"Oh yeah." Izuku said "We need to talk."

* * *

After they were able to get a room where they could talk, Izuku spoke first

"Yagi san, are you a cannibal?" Izuku said with a straight face

"What? A cannibal? Those are the people that eat other people arent they? No im not a cannibal, what would lead you to believe that?" All Might said confused

"There are 8 People inside of you, including yourself. Ive never seen that before." Izuku questioned

Yagi looked at the boy again, Knowing what he must do." Ok, I will tell you the truth of my quirk" Yagi said

* * *

"You _ATE_ her hair!?!" Izuku said, Confused and disgusted at the same time

"Well, yes, thats how **_I_** got the quirk, she passed it down to me." All Might said

"And now, I am looking for someone to pass it down to myself."

"When did _You_ get it?" Izuku asked

"I got OFA when I was a student here at UA" All Might answered.

"And I dont know what happened, but when you healed me, You _Healed _OFA"

* * *

AN. Ok, This chapter i wrote when the FF app was down, Then I had to rewrite it because this is broken.


	9. Strength? I have that

All Might and Izuku have split up, after a talk like that they **_both_** need to rest.

_"So"_. All Might says to Recover girl "What happened? I can use the powers of all the other holders now too_."_Recovery Girl looks down "I have no idea, this isnt just simple healing, this boy has the power to _Strengthen_ someone's quirk, vitality, and stamina, and he says he refuled all 8 holders, including yourself."

Shocked, Recovery Girl sits down and re-reads the test results for what is probably the 50th time.

"I feel better than I have since my fight with All for One, and thats saying something" All Might commented

"You can _be_ All Might again, you have full power over it, 24/7 like you used to, but **_HOW _** does this boy have the power to heal you to _THIS extent!?!_ " Recovery Girl sits confused. "He is stronger than endevor and he's what, 12?!? He can heal the strongest person on earth and it just leaves him tired, what kinda overpowered bullcrap is this!?!"

_"oh" _All Might thinks _"its jealousy"_

* * *

After Izuku got home, he sent an email apologising to Nezu for being unable to complete the "Test" he had arranged.

"I mean, I know Exploding Nova is strong, but i didn't think it was **_THAT_** powerful, I get better results from Flame Kings Fortress, and Tower of Flames" Izuku mumbled to himself, unaware that bakugo was sitting right behind him

"I really shouldn't have hurt All Might" Izuku half wispers, half cries.

"Wait what?!" Bakugo asks

"huh?"

"."

"."

"uh, when did you get here Kacchan?"

"I was wait to for you, dummy. took you to long to notice me? and whats this about you hurting All Might?" Bakugo asks

"Well, heres what happened."

* * *

**A Month later**

* * *

"Uh, Izuku? Where are we going? Aunty Inko please tell me the suspense is killing me." Katsuki pleaded

"Nu uh, I didn't tell you for a reason, Kirishima dosent know either."

"Yeah man, Izubro didn't tell either of us anything." Kirishima supplied

Katsuki took a drink, and promptly spit it out the open window when he saw where they were going

"WAIT WHAT, WHY ARE WE AT UA!?!" Katsuki yelled

Izuku Laughs and kirishimas jaw drops when he looks out the window

"This is UA!?! SICK!"

A guard walks up to the car. "License?" He asks curiously, no one should be here, theres a huge meeting with some of the top 10 heroes inside right now

"Ahh, here" Izuku reaches over his mom and gives the guard a slip of paper with a barcode

Reluctantly, he scans the paper and it unlocks the gate, letting the Woman and three kids inside.

"Cmon! Nezu told me to bring you all into the main auditorium!" Izuku yells, running ahead of everyone

"Slow down dear, we aren't in a rush." Inko says, laughing

Izuku opens the Auditorium door, only to be greeted by Pro hero Endevor waiting for him _"This is the kid?"_ the Pro stands in his way

"uhh, excuse me? Were here to speak to All Might and Nezu, sir. Please let us through" Izuku says, Almost forgetting his manner's and bows to the pro.

"Mm, why should I let you in?" Endevor asks the youngling

Izuku thinks for a moment, before smirking and says "Well, do _you_ want to be Nezus new toy?" Izuku stares the man down,_"Fear huh? Didn't think even HE would be afraid of Nezu"_

A shiver goes down the pros back, and he steps out of the way.

_"Nice job kid, I honestly was going to try to fight you, that underground hobo said you were stronger then me, well figure that out another day." _Endevor thinks to himself

* * *

"Midoriyakun, Thanks for joining us." Nezu says, looking towards the new arrival Everyone turns to the door, hearing Nezu Welcome the boy.

"Thanks for having me" Izuku bows, Remembering to show respect in the presence of so many pro heroes

"I brought my mom and friends like you asked me to, where would you like us to sit?"

Nezu grins" Your mother can sit with me, I need to speak with her, your friends can sit wherever, as long as its not to close to the stage."

Inko takes her seat next to Nezu, and both boys flank the #1 hero, asking for autographs

Izuku, noticing something strange decided to ask "And, where would you like me?" He says, instantly regretting all his live choices when he sees Nezu point his... finger? paw? whatever toward the stage _"oh god" Izuki thinks_

* * *

"Ok, Hi. My name is Izuku Midoriya, I am 12 years old and attend Aldera Junior High. My quirk is High Pyromancy and I just received my black belt in Jujitsu a week ago." Izuku says then looks up toward his mom and smiles.

**_This kid is a beast_** Every one except Nezu, All Might, and Izukus friends and family. thinks.

"Ok, Midoriya. We are here for your Quirk assessment, We didn't want to tell you but we don't have much of a choice now that you are here, all these pros are here to see you preform, please show everyone the attack that is stronger than... All Might said it was about as strong as his 80% power"

"Uh, _That was about 50% of my power_" Izuku says, surprised at how strong he is.

You could hear a dime drop, this kid at

100% is stronger than the top hero!?! No Way!

Nezu stops, even he didn't think that the boy had a more powerful attack.

"Ok then, lets go outside, Aizawa kun, can you go get the fireproof suit we made for him before?" Nezu half asks half commands

"mm" Is all the underground hero says before leaving

* * *

"Nezu san, Ive only ever tested my strongest attack once, and I used flame propulsion to fly out into the middle of the ocean, this might not be enough space" Izuku says

Nezu, relising this might not be such a good idea decides to jump into the deep end

"It doesn't matter, just go full strength" Nezu says

Izuku looks at the suit he is wearing, its cold, its supposed to be cold, its so light, _"I have to do my best, to impress the heroes"_

**_"FLAME KINGS FORTRESS"_** Izuku yells, burning what is about 20 square miles in less than a minute. A giant building made of flames encompasses the entire now burned city.

* * *

As soon as All Might heard the boy yell with such passion, he knew he needed to do something. Flames flew toward him at speeds only he could see, He threw a ditroit smash at it, making it go around himself and all the other heroes and citizens. There was a Fortress, A giant Fortress with walls of flame surrounding it, _"Didn't I see something on the news like this a couple years ago?"_ The #1 hero thought

"Izuku, Dumbass make a gate, you didn't put a gate" Katsuki said

_"oh sorry__" _Izuku said from behind the wall, which promptly went out as if there was no oxogen for it too feed off of, leaving a gate in the wall.

* * *

AN: Ok, I made this chapter just to have the Izuku Endevor meeting, I might keep writing this


	10. Getting ready

***Timeskip, Day before the entrance exam*** Izuku is now 15 years old, and Katsuki is stronger than he is cannon to keep up with him

* * *

"Izuku, we said we were going to relax today!" Katsuki said "Why are we jogging? We are like 10 miles away from home!"

Izuku looks back to see Katsuki sweating, already tired. "This isn't even training! This is just a warm-up, tomorrow is a really important day y'know." Izuku says, not a drop of sweat on his face

"This isn't even our normal route! Where are you going?!?" Katsuki says, struggling to keep up

Izuku stops suddenly and looks back, moving to the side as Katsuki almost runs into him

"I needed to pick up some flame retardant gloves, I was looking at the rulebook for the exam and they are allowed if they help your quirk, Should have thought of this ages ago."

"Oh wait that's allowed? I could have sworn it said no quirk enhancers." Says Katsuki

"Nah, since these don't actually make the quirk stronger, but let me use stronger flames it's _Technically_ a loophole, I called Nezu and he confirmed"

Izuku looks and looks around before seeing a building that catches his eye.

"_Takumina Hatsume, Hero inventory_, That's the place. (AN, couldn't find a real name so I made one,Takumina means skillful) I read online that this place sells hero stuff to the highest bidder, but I feel like I shouldn't need that much money, I've got about 15k yen on me, hopefully that should be enough"( about 150$ USD)

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Door opens to reveal a girl no older then Izuku himself with pink hair and oil, dirt and what looks like steel shavings all over her "Uh, did you need something?" She asks

Dumbfounded, Izuku stares in shock at the girl. "Uhhh, are you miss Takumina Hatsume?" Izuku says cautiously

The girl stands up straighter and opens the door "Nah, that's my mom, My name is Hatsume Mei, Can I ask what you need?"

Understanding hit Izuku like a truck "Ahhh, I'm here for a pair of Flame retardant gloves, that can take over 10,000 F of heat, I need them to use my quirk properly without recoil." Izuku said

"Yeah this guy gets blisters and burns on his hands all the time, sometimes it prevents em from training" Katsuki supplied

"Are you here for something too?" Hatsume asked looking in Katsukis direction

"Nah, Im just here because I saw Izuku working out, and I can't let him leave me in the dust"

"I see, Well here we are" Mei pointed into a dark basement

Creeped out, Izuku and Katsuki looked right at her with confused looks

"Oh yeah, sorry it's so dark. It's part of her quirk. **_NightBright_**. She sees more clearly and can focus on more details at a time when she's in the dark" Hatsume explained

Izuku and Katsuki looked down, they understand and reason but still are uncomfortable.

"Can we turn on a light or...?"

Hatsume looked down again and smacked her own forehead "Duh, I totally forgot." she pulled out a remote, but before she pressed any buttons she yelled down the stairs **"****IM TURNING THE LIGHTS ON, YOU GOT CUSTOMERS MAMMA" **she presses a button and suddenly the dark staircase is a highly technical sci-fi movie, with metal and lights in the ground, seemingly to withstand countless explosions, similarly to Katsukis basement.

From behind a large robot, A woman with Pink hair that looks just like Hatsume but taller stands up

"What's up hun?" She says to Mei

Hatsume points to Izuku and says "This guy wants some flame proof gloves or something, can you give him that prototype pair that worked perfectly that was supposed to go to endevor? He went behind our back and had another inventor make his suit" Hatsume pouted

The older Hatsume looked at Izuku confused, She asked "Why would you need those gloves? They can withstand 8,000F Temperatures, what would you need those for?"

Disappointedly, he says "Actually, I need something that can withstand 10,000F, 8,000 would be nice but I still wouldn't be able to go all out." Izuku said

_Wait, _Takumina thought to herself _This boy can make flames hotter then the #2 hero? That's not very likely_. Doubt plagued her mind

"Yeah, I Need them to do my best in the UA hero exam tomorrow" Izuku explained further

_This is becoming a pain, I could be working right now_ "Here, test these" She said, tossing the Endevor prototypes at him

"Will this withstand my full power?" Izuku asked

"If you overheat _those _then I'll make you your own pair, there's a test room another floor down" She says, She walks over and opens another door with another staircase

* * *

Takumina was dumbfounded, This boy had Melted the gloves **_MELTED_**, No way in hell is this kid stronger then endevor, and by this large a margin, this kid is going places and he asked me for help, I should try to be his personal inventor

"Uh, does this mean you are going to make me a new pair?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, I'll make you a pair, its been years since I made that for Endevor, we have better technology now. But..." Takumina led on "Ill make it ONLY if you make me your designated costume maker, at least for anything technological."

Izuku thought on this for a minute before smiling " I can do that, I have heard really good things about you and your shop, Your daughter, Hatsume Mei also wants to be an inventor right? Is she trying for the support course?" Izuku finished

The older Hatsume looked down to the boy and gave a Sinister smile "Dont you even _try _to get into my daughter's pants, I will make sure you never get _ANY_ support gear from anyone on Earth" She threatened

Izuku, shocked looked at her with a mix of confusion and betrayal _"we were getting along so well" _Izuku thought

"That...is not my intention, as a male I can say she is attractive, but not really my type"

Katsuki, on the other hand was laughing his ass of at Izukus face _COMEDY GOLD, AND I'VE GOT A FRONT ROW SEAT._

Takumina looked down at Izuku with a smirk "Dont worry, was just messing with you, but you think she's attractive? I have been told she looks just like me, do you think I'm attractive too?" She teased

"Sorry ma'am, I'm really not into older women." Izuku finished, hoping to finally end this conversation and get to the gloves

The older Hatsume roller her eyes and smiled "Yeah yeah, I'll make your gloves, it will take a few hours. Come back around 10pm, they should be done by then."

Izuku looked up and grinned, UA l, here I come!

* * *

Izuku had enough time to go home and sleep for a few hours, getting some of that rest Katsuki keeps saying he needs, Who made you my new parent ehh!?!! Haha I'm kidding, love that guy

* * *

**Back at the shop**

* * *

"These are the gloves, I made them twice as strong as the prototypes for endevor, can withstand 16,000F, y'know, just in case you get stronger."

Izuku put the gloves on and shot a blast at full power, feeling his strength course through his veins. He had never been able to go all out before without hurting himself. Katsuki stayed at home this time, insisted he needed to help make dinner. Izuku knew that his friend had a thing for the older Hatsume.

"These have been approved already?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, when you have as many connections as I do, legal stuff dosent take that long, you can use them for the entrance exam." she finished

Izuku looked at the gloves before putting them on and thought of flying home, but decided to do a test flight while still underground (I'm imagining the type of fire bending flying they used in Avatar: The last Air Bender)

Izuku puts his hands down, and shoots out his signature green flames...He flys up so fast he hits the ceiling and falls back down on the floor

"That looks like it hurt, like, alot." Takumina said between laughs

Izuku rolled on the floor then screamed in his head, _I FORGOT SOMETHING_"I'm an idiot." Izuku finally said

"Yeah I know, but tell me why you think so."

"I can't fly at full power, my regular clothes and shoes can't take the heat." Izuku said "Can only shoot blasts in front of me."

"Ahh, that makes sense, when you get into UA, send me a design for your costume, I'll make it all just as fireproof as the gloves." Takumina said

Izuku looked at the woman and smiled, gotta have a reason to pass now right?

"Ok, thanks ma'am, I'm gonna go home and get some sleep for tomorrow."

"ok, but first..." Takumina said "Call me Takumi, you will probably start calling my daughter Hatsume so this works out"

Izuku grinned "Call me Izuku, Takumi."

* * *

AN I didn't get as far as I had hoped I would, was hoping to get to the entrance exam but it didn't work out that way. please leave a review if you can! I appreciate it.


	11. First steps

First off, Yeah I know the pacing is pretty bad, I wanted to put some backgrounds into the story but I ended up overthinking it. I plan on starting the Entrance exam arc next, I am debating on dumping this whole story to start and write my other idea but I do plan on at least writing more of this just for the experience, at least. Once again this is my first time writing and when I do make my next idea I want it to be good.

Honestly no idea how we got over a hundred followers and this was before the pandemic so there wasn't an influx of people joining, interested in how current issues effect the story and viewerbase.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"INSTINCT"**

Important

_Whispering_

* * *

**_UA Main Entrance_**

* * *

'Yes! Its finally time to show what I've got!'

Izuku thought gleefully, confidence rolling right off of him

"Oi 'Zuku, Cmon were gonna be late." Katsuki says, rushing Izuku

Rolling his eyes, Izuku smirked and looked his friend in the eyes."Yare yare, you in a rush there? Or cant hold in that_ Explosion juice _of yours?"

Blushing, Katsuki smacked the top of Izuku's head "_Oh cmon man I called it that once"_ He whispered

Izuku, Laughing started walking in front of kacchan, waving for him to follow while walking backwards

* * *

Plot bunny: Would be kinda funny if he fell and had the cannon interaction with Uraraka, right? TO BAD

* * *

Still walking backwards, Izuku walks into someone and they both fall

'Ah, this is where it ends.' Izuku thinks, dying instantly of embarrassment before even hitting the ground

Right before he hit the ground, he felt someone grab his head and and pull him into a arm lock and wrap something around his waist

"Uh, Sorry I think I walked Into you, would you let me go?" Izuku said, understanding that the person's instincts must have kicked in.

Slowly letting Izuku go, the boy stood up straight, unwrapping his tail from around him. "Um, sorry about that, My name is Mashirao Ojiro, I'm here for the hero course. I thought you were attacking me or something, so my body acted on its own."

"That's no biggie, my name is Izuku Midoriya, also here for the hero course."

Izuku replied being friendly

"Stupid, I was JUST telling you were about to be late! We only have 5 minutes before they close the gate" Katsuki said, Speed walking past Ojiro and grabbing izukus arm

Izuku looked worried at his friend, obviously something here wasn't right, Katsuki may be an asshole but he wasn't afraid of anyone, why was he avoiding Ojiro?

* * *

**"EVERYBODY SAY HEYYYY" **Present Mic yelled loud enough for everyone in the whole building to hear, without even using his quirk.

...

...

...

"OH CMON, WHAT IF THIS WERE PART OF THE TEST!?"

That got everyone attention

"LETS TRY IT AGAIN SHALL WE!?, EVERYBODY SAY HEYYYY!" Present mic said, covering his ears knowing full well this was going to be loud

Every student yelled as loud as they could, Katsuki could be heard from anywhere in the stadium, if he was going to do something, he was going to be the best at it

The rest of the introduction went by quickly except for one boy with blue hair that questioned Present Mic that there were 4 types of robots but he only explained 3 Katsuki told him to shut up and listen, Mic obviously wasn't done talkin

**The Practical**

* * *

The written test was easy, Izuku finished first and 5 minutes before bakugo did, They split the students up and sent them to their practical exam

'Heh, this is gonna be the perfect place for me to show off my progress...Wait, is that Kirishima?!?, I thought they were separating everyone, guess they didn't know we were friends.' Izuku concluded

"Hey! Kiri-Kun, over here!" Izuku yelled, getting his friends attention from over most of the other UA contestants

The blue haired student from before got in front of Izuku forcing him to stop

"This is NOT how a possible student of UA should act! Other people are trying to focus and you are being a distracted!" The boy scolded

Izuku, annoyed that he won't have as much time to talk with his friend stared the tall boy in the eyes. "Dude mind your own business, heroes don't _get _distracted that easily, If you are having problems concentrating, how many people could die? The battlefield is much more distracting. Perhaps you should rethink your career." Izuku said, leaving the blue haired boy speachless.

* * *

"START!" Mic yelled, confusing nearly everyone

As soon as Izuku saw the gate opening he got into positon, ready to activate his quirk and fly forwards at full power, as soon as Present Mic yelled Start he ran forward, shooting a wave of fire at all the closest robots, instantly melting three 1 pointers and 2 two pointers

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! ONE GUYS ALREADY STARTED!!!" **Present Mic yelled to the other contestants

'_7 points_' Izuku thought to himself

* * *

After numerous similar encounters Izuku saves another contestant with a device on his stomach who was about to be taken out by a 3 pointer

'56 points' Izuku thought

* * *

**_In a room full of screens_** **_watching the contestants_**

* * *

"Well it looks like we got a bunch of good students this year, they keep getting stronger and stronger!" Nezu said

"Yeah there's three that I have my eyes on, The one with the gloves, the one over there with the explosions in his hands, and that one with the hardening, Besides the recommendation students I think those three are going to be good heroes" Midnight said

Smirking Nezu jumped ontop of the big red button, releasing the Zero pointers "The real heroes act when people are in danger, lets see how they do"

* * *

"I know they said not to fight that thing but this is ridiculous" Izuku muttered, Running toward the front gate as fast as the tall rude boy, getting a look of shock as he passed him

'Must be a speed type quirk, they always get mad when they realise im faster then them' Izuku thought

"Owwww, my leg!" A scream of pain made izuku look back, instantly changing directions toward the sound

A girl with brown hair, under a lot of debris. Likely broken leg or sprained ankle, she needs help.

A giant face turns the corner revealing the Zero pointer headed straight for the injured girl

'I'm not fast enough like this' Izuku panicked

"**PHOENIX FORM"** Izuku yelled, slowly burning his own skin just to save this girl

* * *

A flash of light and a wave of heat made everyone look towards to boy who ran to help, he had sprouted wings and was moving so fast they could only see the flaming afterimages that appeared behind him

"Wait, he cant help her like that, she would get burned just being close to him!" one boy yelled

"He's not going for the girl, hes going for the Zero pointer!" another yelled

A compressed beam of light left Izukus hand and cut the robot in half, he sent a ball of fire at the falling robot to make sure the debris didnt fall on the already injured girl.

* * *

'I cant feel my legs, did I burn out?' Izuku thought 'I cant use my fire or ill burn the girl, shes right under me..what should I--' **SMACK**, the girl smacked his face and he stopped moving

'Yeah I'm gonna pass out, I hope Kacchan finds me' He thought before doing just as he thought

* * *

This was way harder to write then it should have been


End file.
